The Lion King 106 & Pride Lands
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: My favorite lion king charaters, my favorite actors/singers/rappers and me sing some of my favorite songs. Story is better than summary. Please R&R, Thank You!
1. Intro

**Ok so I was reading my thru my story Absurd Love and I got this crazy, absurd idea. Me my two favorite actors/singers/rappers and some of my favorite Lon King Characters will be singing my favorite songs. My description is change and so has Ludacris'. Hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review, Thank You!**

**Here are my and my favorite actor/singer/rapper descriptions:**

**Me- A ****all red husky with white stockings on the legs, white going down the face, white underbelly,white under red tail and hazel eyes. Also has darker red extra fur on back of her head; like straight long hair. **

**Ludacris- a ****bulky, muscular husky with sleek sable brown fur with a white undercoat that extends up to his face, where the sable cuts in and extra sable fur on the back of his head. He also has a red collar with a golden 'L' on it and brown eyes.**

**Usher-A ****bulky, muscular husky with sleek black fur with a white undercoat that extends up to his face, where the black cuts in and a brown belt collar with 'Usher' in golden letters on it. He also has black extra fur on the back of his head and brown eyes.**

The Lion King Sing Along

Chapter 1: Intro

Me-(sitting in the middle of Ludacris [on my right] and usher [on my left] Hello Readers, I have writer's block so I'm doing this for some fun

Ludacris-(laughed) yea a whole lot of fun

Me-(rolls my eyes) not much fun Chris

Ludacris ears drop

Usher-(laughs hard)

Me-what's so funny, Raymond?

Ludacris-(ears perks up and laughs hard)

Me-(rolls my eyes) celebrities, any way I'm going to have the two famous Lion King couples on but…

Usher- that will be next chapter

Me and Ludacris stare at him

Usher-what?

Ludacris- nothing man, nothing

Me-(sighs) I know, but it will get better

Usher and Ludacris are growling at each other

Me- I hope

**I know not much but it will get better, next chapter Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu will be on. I hope you enjoyed and out.**

**Awoooolllll**


	2. All of the Lights

The Lion king Sing Along

Chapter2: all of the lights

Me- ok so were back and we have Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu with us

Simba- it nice to be here

Kiara- can't wait to start singing (giggles)

Me-(laughs) so here are me, Ludacris, and usher ft Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu in all of the lights,

{Me}

_All of the lights_

_{Simba}_

_(All of the lights)_

_{Usher}_

_(Lights, lights)_

_{Kiara}_

_All of the lights _

_{Kovu}_

_(All of the lights)__  
_

_{Me}_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_Extra bright, _

_I want y'all to see this_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_You know what I need_

_Want you to see everything_

_Want you to see all of the lights__  
_

_{Nala}_

_(All of the lights)__  
_

_{Me}_

_Fast __cars__, shooting stars_

_{Usher}_

_(All of the lights, all of the lights)_

_{Me}_

_Until its Vegas everywhere we are _

_{Kiara}_

_(All of the lights)__  
_

_{Me}_

_If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life_

_If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life _

_{Ludacris}_

_Something wrongI hold my head_

_M.J. gone, our nigga dead!_

_I slapped my girl, _

_she called the FEDSI did that time, _

_and spent that breadI'm headed home,_

_I'm almost there_

_I'm on my way, headed up the stairs_

_To my surprise, a nigga replacing meI had to take him to that ghetto university__  
_

_{me}_

_(All of the lights)_

_{Ludacris}_

_Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights_

_Strobe lights__, street lights_

_{Me, Nala and Kiara}_

_(All of the lights, all of the lights)_

_{Ludacris}_

_Fast life, drug lifeThug life, Roc lifeEvery night_

_{Me, Nala and Kiara}_

_(All of the lights)__  
_

_{Me]_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_Extra bright, _

_I want y'all to see this_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_You know what I needWant you to see everything_

_Want you to see all of the lights__  
_

_{Simba}_

_(All of the lights)_

_{Ludacris}_

_Restraining order_

_Can't see my daughter_

_Her mother, brother, grandmother, hate me in that order_

_Public visitation_

_We met at Borders_

_Told her she take me back_

_I'll be more supportive_

_I made mistakes_

_I bump my head_

_Courts sucked me dry_

_I spent that bread_

_She need a daddy_

_Baby please, can't let her grow up in that ghetto university ___

_{me, Nala and Kiara}_

_(All of the lights)_

_{Ludacris}_

_Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights_

_Strobe lights__, street lights_

_{Usher, Ludacris, Simba and Kovu}_

_(All of the lights, all of the lights)_

_{Ludacris}_

_Fast life, drug lifeThug life, Roc life_

_Every night_

_{Me and usher}_

_(All of the lights)_

_{Me}_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_Extra bright,_

_I want y'all to see this_

_Turn up the lights in here baby_

_You know what I need_

_Want you to see everything_

_Want you to see all of the lights__  
_

_{Usher, Simba and Kovu}_

_(All of the lights)__  
_

_{Usher}_

_Getting mine, baby_

_Got to let these niggas know, yeah_

_Get it right, aye_

_You should go and get your own__  
__Getting mine, baby_

_Got to let these niggas know, yeah_

_Get it right, aye_

_You should go and get your own _

_{me}_

_Unemployment__ line, __credit card__ declined_

_Did I not mention I was about to lose my mind?_

_{Kiara and Nala}_

_(My mind, my mind, my mind)_

_{Me}_

_And also was about to do that line_

_Okay, okay, you know we going all the way this time_

_{Kovu and Simba}_

_(This time, this time, this time)_

_{Me}_

_We going all the way this time_

_{Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu}_

_(Time, time, time, time)_

_{Me}_

_We going all the way this time__  
__we going all the way this time_

_We going all the way this time _

___{usher}_

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_Extra bright, I want y'all to see this_

_Turn up the lights in here, baby_

_You know what I need, want you to see everything_

_Want you to see all of the lights _

_{me and Ludacris}_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh__  
_

_{Usher}_

_I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh__  
_

_{Me and Ludacris}_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh__  
_

_{Usher}_

_I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh__  
_

_{Me and Ludacris}_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh__  
_

_{Usher}_

_I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh__  
_

_{Me and Ludacris}_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa_

_Whoaa-oh-whoa-oh__  
_

_{Everyone}_

_I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh___

**Me-so that's chapter two, hope you all like it**

**Ludacris- it was really fun**

**Simba- yea, who's gonna be on the next chapter**

**Me- (giggles) it's a surprise, please Read and Review! Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu will appreciate.**


	3. About Ludacris and Usher

The Lion King- 106 & Pride Lands

Chapter3: About Ludacris and Usher

Me- hi every one, we're going to be taking a break with the sing. At lease till next chapter, but I thought you all might want to know a little something about these handsome dogs with me

Ludacris- aw you think I'm handsome

Usher- (growls lowly) she said the both of us

Me- (giggles) I actually think you're really fine, but enough of that

Ludacris- you're not bad looking your self

Me- (blushes) any way I have some questions that I been wanting to asked

Usher- ok

Ludacris- sure go ahead

Me- well first I want to ask which one of you started in this crazy game first.

Usher- my first single and first music video was ''Call Me a Mack'' in 1993 which is off of the Poetic Justice Soundtrack. My first official album was called ''Usher''. The first single was ''Can I Get Wit It. The album was released August 30, 1994 and charted #164 on the billboard 200.

Me- wow, when your official album came out I was 6 months old

Usher- really, so when's your birthday?

Me- February 16, 1994, so Ludacris what made you come up with the name 'Ludacris'

Ludacris- (laughs) The nickname is something I made up. I have kind of a spirit personality - part of me is calm cool and collected, while the other side is just beyond crazy. My lyrics are ludicrous; my live shows are ludicrous - ludicrous like off the chain crazy

Me- (laughs) agree to the highest

Usher- one question for you

Me- what is it

Usher- wouldn't you know all of this?

Me-(sighs and looks down) no, I just jumped on your fan train. I wasn't totally interested in you two at the moment and plus I was real young when you two came out

Ludacris- what made you start now?

Me- (gulps) um…no reason (looks away)

Ludacris looks unconvincing

Me- anyway do you have any kids?

Usher- I have two sons. My first son, Usher Terry Raymond V, was born November 26, 2007. My second son, Naviyd Ely Raymond, was born December 10, 2008.

Me- those are nice names

Usher- thanks

Me- Chris, you have a daughter right?

Ludacris- yea her name is Karma Bridges

Usher- you named your daughter Karma?

Ludacris- what's wrong with it? (Growls)

Me- nothing Chris, I think it's a cute name and funny. It's an absurd name, like her father (smiles) like father like daughter

Ludacris- (smiles) thanks Sherise, but you're pretty absurd yourself (laughs)

Me- (laughs) so that's this chapter, I hope you all like and I hope my writer's block will end soon

Usher- it will

Ludacris- please remember to asked any questions in the review and check out the updates

Me- this is brought to you by Disturbing Tha Peace and Soul by Ludacris

Ludacris- which you can buy this crazy headphones at Radio Shack only

Me- so that's it, please review it and ask any questions, for these handsome dogs or myself. Over and out, awoooooool


End file.
